Zombie Story
by The Void Fox
Summary: On July 19 2012 the world ended when a virus was released. It quickly killed off half the world, then it brought them back and they started killing whoever remained. This is a ragtag group of friends trying to survive as long as they can. This is their story.


**This is just a one shot of a small story I worked on sometime ago. Please review it and I hope you like it.**

* * *

On July 19 2012 the world ended when a virus was released. It quickly killed off half the world, then it brought them back and they started killing whoever remained. This is a ragtag group of friends trying to survive as long as they can. This is their short story.

St. Louis

July 24 2012

A red truck was driving down a street containing two weary passengers. One was in the driver's seat carefully scrutinizing the road before him. the other was laying in the back seat sleeping with his feet poking out of a back window. The man in the driver seat had (shaggy/ buzzed/ some adjective) brown hair which was cover up with a black beanie. He was wearing a green camouflage jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and brown light-weight tactical vest. His front pockets held rounds upon rounds of ammunition, his chest pockets contained candy bars. His green camouflage pants were tucked into scuffed black combat boots. A gun holster on his right hip held a colt 1911. On his left side he carried a walking talkie with a microphone and a thin black cord heading up to his ear. Next to him was an ump 45.

The man in the backseat had short brown hair as well. He wore blue jeans that were covered in mud and dark red blotches from previous attacks. His gun holster was on his left, a custom Nighthawk 1911 .45. He had on a plaid shirt with the selves torn off. A compound bow and a quiver overflowing with arrows leaned against his leg.

"Come on there's got to be people left in this area. I haven't seen a single person since I found Seth." muttered Kevin while he drove on, restlessly scanning the horizon for any signs of movement. Turning a corner, he was greeted by the sight of a woman with pink hair, expertly beating the shit out of a zombie with a knife. He pulled up next to her. She looked up at him as she slammed the knife in the zombie's skull before wrenching it free. She looked down as the motionless body and spat once before wiping the blade off on the ground. As she walked over to the truck Kevin he moved his hand down to his colt.

Who was this woman?

She wore a simple black skirt and a black shirt with long sleeves. Her sleeves were decoratively adorned with what appeared to be electrical tape. However, on closer inspection Kevin realized it was a garrote. She bent down to grab a weathered crossbow from the ground before slinging it over her shoulder with a practiced gesture.

"Hey. You going to offer me a ride or just stare?"

"Hey yourself. Hop in. I guess im leaving St Louis anyways." Said Kevin as the woman walked a around and got in the passenger seat. As she sat down a colt was shoved into her face. "Now listen here, I don't know you and you don know me. If your not alone and are going to try and take my ride. Then ill give you five seconds to get out of the car before i put a bullet in your head. If you're not then your welcome to ride with me." Said Kevin. Now that she was closer Kevin could tell she was only a teenager. 'She should be in school or some shit not with a gun pointed at her head' thought Kevin

"First off asshole. You're right I don't know you. Second, I'm not trying to steal your shitty beat-up truck. And im alone so fuck off." Said the girl as she held up her middle finger to Kevin. "So you going lower you gun or not?"

'God, why is it I think I know him?'

"Fine. Names Kevin by the way." Said Kevin as he removes the colt from her head and returns it to its holster. "What's your name or are we going to keep that hidden and give me a fake name?" ask Kevin looking at this girl. 'Do I know her? I don't think so. Maybe I do?' thought Kevin as he drove off heading down a street

"My names Sarah jackass but call me Rose. And I just came from this way, nothing's here" said Rose as she looked out the window. 'Why do I get the feeling I know him?' Thought Rose as Kevin turned the truck around and headed back the other way "So Kevy where we heading?" Asked Rose with a small smile. Kevin looked at her wide eyed and slammed on the breaks, causing the person in the back to slam into the front seats. "OW." Said Seth as he gets up and looks at Kevin. "Kevin did we hit something?" Suddenly he realizes they are no longer alone and begins staring at the girl in the passenger seat "What is going on who the girl? And why does she have pink hair? Said Seth, still visibly irritated from his sudden wake-up.

"I'll explain later Seth, didn't mean to wake you".

Turning to the girl he asked "Why did you call me Kevy? Only one person has ever called me that and after what happened I haven't heard from her.". Rose then looks at Kevin "Wait. Kevy-boy, my Kevy-boy!" said Rose "Kevy-boy, I can't believe it's you." Said Rose looking down at her hands before balling them into fists. Punching him in the shoulder she said "I thought you were dead. I looked for you in Clarkson"

"It's ok." As Kevin grabs her hands "its ok. I'm alive." As he drops her hands and puts his hands back on the wheel he quietly says "It's nice to have at least two of my friends alive. This is Seth by the ways." Said Kevin as he pointed at Seth "Hey Seth nice to meet you." said Rose. Seth just waves at her then lays back down "wake me when hit another base or food market." Said Seth as he falls back to sleep. Kevin starts driving down the road.

"Ok Seth." Said Kevin as he looks at her, still in awe. "Hungry Rose?" asks Kevin as he hands her a bag of chips. Rose grabs the bag and tears into them "God its been almost a whole day since I ate anything" said Rose as she eats the chips. "Anything to drink?" as she said this he handed her a bottle of water. She tore off the cap and quickly downed the whole thing. Suddenly, she belches "God sorry about that. I was just so hungry." She says as she puts the empty bag and bottle of water on floor.

"Its okay we're hitting a food market now." Said Kevin as he drove up to a Schnucks grocery store. He smacked Seth's leg "Time to wake up Seth. Food looting time." He said with a smile. Seth quickly sat up, grabbing his bow reflexively "Okay ready." Said Seth as Kevin drove the truck in front of the store's door. He picked up his Ump 45. "Okay Seth, I want you to watch the truck, Rose, you're with me food of any kind and jugs of water." Said Kevin as the three of them exited the truck. Seth deftly jumped up on the roof of the truck and readied an arrow.

"Im on channel three." Said Seth as he put adjusted his earpiece and pulled the mic down. "Good to know. But I don't have a mic assholes." Said Rose as she looks at them. They both look at her. Then Kevin walked over to the truck and opens the glove box and pulled out a radio and mic. He put it on channel three and handed to her. "There stay in contact every 10 minutes." Said Kevin as he and Rose walk inside the store.

Inside the store

"Ok Rose grab a shopping cart ill cover you." Said Kevin as Rose grabbed a shopping cart. Kevin readied his Ump 45 "Okay what are we getting?" ask Rose as she quietly pushed the cart. "Canned food, chips, water and any meds left." Said Kevin as he moved down an aisle that said canned food. "Okay we've got cans of food here." as he said this Rose moved forward with the cart and started picking up cans of beef stew, beans, green beans, corn, carrots, chicken soup anything that's in a can. Soon the cart was filled.

"Kevin come in Kevin." Said Seth over the radio. Kevin put his hand up to the radio. "What is it." Answered Kevin as he held his hand up to his ear watched Rose move the full shopping cart to the door. "No sign of living or dead." Said Seth as Rose opened the door and sent the cart full of food rolling towards the car. "That's girl's lazier then you Kevin." Seth jumped down and moved the cart to the back of the truck and started moving the cans into the truck bed. 10 minutes later "Seth we're hitting bag food now." Said Kevin over the Radio. "Okay I've got all the cans loaded up. "said Seth as he jumped back up and the roof. Watching for more zombies this is how the world went on. A world filled with Zombies.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of it. I did have a beta for this one.**


End file.
